


A sweet kiss from your strawberry lips

by livefastdiehung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Feminization, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luke wears his favourite lip gloss and kisses all of his boys, luke in makeup, this is SO self indulgent dont judge me thank u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/pseuds/livefastdiehung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's lip gloss tastes like strawberries, he wants his boys to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sweet kiss from your strawberry lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever even considered finishing tbh, I just felt compelled after Luke's lip balm tweet. Feedback would be grand, I'm just a small boy in nail polish.

Luke loved his lips, to some people they mightn't be anything special but they were his favourite thing, he loved the colour of them, how soft he managed to keep them, how they felt after being kiss bruised by one (or all of) his boys. Most of all, though, he loved smothering them in lip gloss, stick or balm, loved how they looked all sticky and shining. Nothing made Luke feel prettier than a soft layer of something sweet on his lips.

So as he sat in front of his dressing table (the one he had begged and begged the boys to let him get, he needed somewhere to keep all his make up, obviously) he grinned happily, sifting through the different glosses in one of his drawers, eyes wide and twinkling as he weighed up colours and flavours, giggling lightly as his hand lands on his favourite. Something light pink and strawberry flavoured, it had been a little more expensive than he usually went for but with a little encouragement from his boyfriend, he'd splurged one day shopping with Ashton.

Luke picks the tube up, humming happily as he unscrews the cap. There was just something about sitting in this seat, in front of his big mirror and drawers and drawers of different lipsticks, mascaras, eye shadows and liners that made him feel warm and tingly. So it's with a blinding smile that he takes to applying the gloss, revelling in the feel of it, the sweet smell. His mouth watering slightly as he thinks of the taste, cheeks pinking up a little at the thought of his boys tasting him, because if there was anything Luke loved more than looking pretty, it was pleasing his boys.

Once he's happy with his lips, he runs his hands through his hair, hanging slightly lopsided but still quiffed enough for him to be satisfied. With a lick of his lips he eagerly jumps from his seat, heading for the door, he couldn't think of one single thing that sounded better than kissing the other three at this exact moment, if he's honest. He paid good money for this stuff and he was damned if he wasn't going to get his moneys worth. Scurrying out of the room and down the hall he follows the sound of the playstation – typical Michael – and bursts into the room, smiles at Calum draped over Michael like some sort of lap dog as Mike slams at the buttons of his controller angrily. The younger of the two looks up when he hears him enter, instantly opening his arms in wordless invitation.

“Good choice today, Lukey.” Calum smiles, eyes bright as Luke climbs onto the couch with the two of them.

“I taste yummy.” He grins, puckering his lips at the older boy. Calum kisses him without hesitation, just a small peck and pulls back licking his lips.

“Very yummy, does Mikey get to taste?” He asks, eyes shooting up to the red haired boy who has only just dragged his eyes from the screen in front of them, “He only ever includes himself when there's Luke kisses going around.”

Luke grins, bashful. It's definitely an act and they all know it because Luke is a playful little minx who gets off on being treated like a princess. He nudges at Calum's chin with his nose, a silent order to sit up to give him better access to sit astride Michael's lap. Calum has barely even began to move before Luke is already wrapped around Michaels torso, if he was a cat he'd be purring, probably. Definitely. The attention was everything.

“Kiss?” The blonde asks, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend. Michael rolls his eyes fondly, running a hand up Luke's spine and over his shoulder. Luke whines, needy and impatient and takes matters into his own hands, leaning into Michaels space and pressing their lips together, it's instantly more heated than the chaste touch of lips he shared with Calum and he hears him grumbling about it beside them. He pulls back with a grin as Michael tries to lick into his mouth, though. “Just a taste!” He giggles, before scrambling up and off of the older boy, heading out of the room already.

“Looking for Ash?” Michael asks, voice a little rough and Luke's body tingles, he'll never get tired of knowing that it's him that does it, can make his boys breath all heavy and sporadic, low voices and stuttering. It washes over him like the suns heat through a car windscreen, really. Hot and intense.

“Yeah, 's only fair.” He blushes, loving that they know him so well, know that of course he wants all three of them to have their turn. Both boys smirk at him, nodding at each other before getting to their feet and following behind their youngest boyfriend.  
Just like Mike, Ashton is easy to find. They walk through their home and down into the kitchen, catching Ashton shimmying along to the Blink song playing from the open laptop on the counter as he chops a pepper. He jumps slightly when he realises he's not alone any more, but quickly relaxes again when Luke presses his chest to his back, sighing happily.

“You smell like strawberries, lovely boy.” Ashton says distractedly and Luke whines, torn between preening from the praise and wanting his oldest boyfriends full attention, so he does what any self respecting princess would do and bites down on his shoulder. Ashton grunts slightly and turns around, letting himself be held between the counter and Luke's taller body.

“Okay, what is it love?” He asks, reading Luke like a book.

“We're all getting kisses.” Michael chimes in from behind them and Luke beams.

“Yep, kisses for everyone, I taste good.”

Ashton grins and slips a hand into Luke's hair, guiding his taller boy down for a kiss, Luke lets out a content sound and lets himself be moved, connecting his lips to Ashton's, he groans, wasting no time in licking at Luke's lips, working his way into his mouth. Luke lets him.

Calum starts grumbling again. “What the fuck? I only got a peck!” Michael laughs, standing up and striding towards Calum, making a point of kissing him as sloppily as he can manage. Calum stops grumbling.

Ashton pulls back, licking his own lips now and smiling fondly at Luke. “You do taste good, we're all very lucky, princess.” Luke blushes, pecking Ashton again quickly.

And that's all he needs, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my url you can now follow me on tumblr @pissluke :~)


End file.
